kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Hello Puppy
General information= Hello Puppy is the Episode 4A of Season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 6, 2016. Summary G is given a cute dog as a present but "Chewie" is not what he seems to be. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudy Major *Chewie (debut) *General Nofun Minor *Jo Jo Jolie (debut) *Monsieur Le Zip (debut) Plot It's food time! Well, supposedly. The girls and Rudy are watching a disaster unfold in the oven. A simple pizza turns into a time bomb, and explodes into a cheesy mess. G comes downstairs with a long to-do list for the concert and notices the mess, which she automatically assumes was Rudie trying to make dinner again. Baby's stomach growls loudly, which concerns G who mentions of an "incident" the last time Baby became too hungry. She assures G that she's fine. The doorbell rings and Baby answers it, but there's no one there except for small yellow present on the front stoop marked specifically for G from a secret admirer. The lid pops off, revealing a puppy. The girls fawn over him, and Angel mentions he's just what the band needs: a mascot. Baby suggests that she could eat him up, scaring the other girls, but she claims she would never do something like that. The dog starts eating the to-do list, which sparks the idea of him being named Chewie. Baby becomes increasingly hungry, so G orders her to go with Love and Angel to get some food while Music and G pick up the costumes for the concert. Music asks if it's necessary to bring Chewie along, and makes a mean comment towards him. Chewie growls at her, and asks if anyone else saw him, but they ignore her. She believes that Chewie is not a real dog. G and Music are at the costume boutique when Monsieur Lezip appears and mentions that he'll make wonderful costumes. G checks her purse, and notices Chewie isn't in there. While she desperately searches all over the store, Music hangs back near the service desk, but hears some noise behind the desk. When she looks, she sees Chewie had gotten into some glitter. G rendezvous with them as a distressed Monsieur Lezip walks in on the reunion, showing the girls their decimated outfits. Music immediately blames Chewie, but G quickly shoots her down. Meanwhile at the lounge, Love is trying to figure out who G's secret admirer is. She narrowed it down to someone in Harajuku. Angel hides behind her chair, before a hulkish Baby corners them. Baby warns them that they don't like it when she's angry and a flashback occurs. In the flashback, the camera pans to show a bunch of people at an outside food court, casually enjoying their meal, before an enraged Baby begins to steal food and eat everything in sight. Love calls G and tells her that Baby is "hangry" again, but G tells them not to worry, they have costumes and food and are on their way home. Once the girls arrive home, they begin to devour the food, which disgusts everyone. After listing off ingredients she tasted, Love realizes it's hair gel, the same one G just brought home. Music volunteers to get smoothies, but instead of bringing them directly to the girls, she she sets them in the mixing studio on the soundboard, as a trap for Chewie. The girls begin practice but are interrupted by a ferocious roar from Baby which is followed by the sound cutting out. The girls check to see what the problem is and notice there is smoothie all over the soundboard. Music reveals she purposely set them out so Chewie would make a mess. G and Love think Music is overreacting. They find Chewie's paw-prints, which they follow, while Music laughs evilly in the background hoping they find something. The girls find him innocently napping near a curtain before he opens one eye and stares at Music. Music walks over to the lighting board in attempts to lure Chewie over there. The plan is set in motion, so she hurries the other girls behind the curtain to watch it unfold. G thinks she's gone off the deep end until she catches Chewie with a screwdriver in his mouth, standing on top of the lighting board. When he realizes he's been caught he tries to act innocent. G admits that he might not be what HJ5 needs afterall. Upon further investigation by Love, she comes to the conclusion that he's been hypnotized. It is revealed on Chewie's collar that General Nofun is behind the hypnosis and G's "admirer". The girls confront General Nofun at his home, who responds by welcoming them and reminding them there is no fun or singing, but Music takes out a boombox and begins to play it, which malfunctions immediately. He laughs and reveals his fun cancelling speakers. Chewie barks angrily at him, and Nofun remarks that the dog did his job. While he boasts about the intensive training it took to have Chewie hold a screwdriver, G points out that he's disabling the speaker behind him. The music from the boombox begins to play as General Nofun retreats into a nearby building. The boombox goes silent again as Nofun's voice is heard over the fun cancelling speaker. He reveals a line of sausage cyborgs that march down the street, targetting the girls. Baby is able to eat the sausage cyborgs, which produces a loud a belch, and returns to normal much to the other girls' amusement. General Nofun's voice is still over the loud speaker and he is unsure if the cyborgs destroyed them, so he repeatedly asks while the girls group hug Baby and Music reconciles with Chewie. Quotes *G: Rudie tried to make dinner again? *[Baby looks down and puts her hands on her tummy to feel the rumbling sounds. As she does so, Angel, Love, and Music stare at Baby's rumbling tummy.] ---- *Baby: You're right, he is adorable. I could just EAT HIM UP! Trivia *Baby turning into a brute when she is extremely hungry may be a reference to the Hulk, who transforms when his human self becomes overly angry. ** In a later episode, they paraphrase the Hulk's catchphrase to "You won't like Baby when she's hangry." *This is the first title card that features Chewie. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes